


The Sins of thy beloved

by AdrenochromeDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marfan Syndrome, Moicy, animal cruelty, animal testing, lab animals, more tags going to be added, still not sure where to go with this, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: “Life is a comedy to those who think and a tragedy for those who feel.” ― Horace Walpole.Moira is searching for a cure, with many rocks put into her way.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Sins of thy beloved

“Life is a comedy to those who think and a tragedy for those who feel.” ― Horace Walpole. 

\---

The cage door squeaked silently as it was opened, and translucent beady eyes stared into deep blue.

“Test subject 10B was treated with beta-blockers from the day of birth. Age four months, one of 3 surviving New Zealand rabbits of the genetically modified litter. Limbs are unnaturally long; body clearly underweight with weakness of the connective tissue. Eyes starting to develop lens subluxation and retinal detachment. I had hoped the beta-blockers would retard the progress of symptoms.”

A recorder was put aside as gloved hands reached out to grab the young New Zealand rabbit. Its fur was supposed to be a pure white, but due to its life circumstances the pelt on the hind legs was tinted in a sickly yellow. A tiny nose twitched in anxiety; pinkish eyes widened in fear as the body was lifted out of the tiny cage with barely enough sawdust to cover the ground.

One hand gripped the fur at the nape in a secure grip while the body was held down on a metal table. The other hand reached for a tiny bottle. The motions were precise and almost mechanical in their daily task. Topical ocular dosing with fluorescent content was important to see any changes in the retina. The rabbit squirmed with laid back flat ears, tiny claws left a scratching sound on the metallic surface as it tried to get away from the inspection.

“Hush, little one… it will be over soon,” the husky voice reached the furry critter and for a moment, it seemed to work. Things had to go quick now. Lights were dimmed. The only source of light came from a tiny pen equipped with a UV-light that would cause the liquid to react and illuminate any damages on the retina.

A short moment of investigation told enough, and a low disappointed huff echoed inside the lab.

“As expected, the beta-blockers do little to nothing to improve the retina that was already damaged in utero. Retinal detachment cannot be avoided, which only reinforces my hypothesis. The test subject will go blind.”

The recorder was switched off, while the figure turned around to another small table filled with shots, scalpels and other medical tools. Seeming to hesitate for a little while, a syringe with a clear liquid was pulled out, ready to be injected.

“I’m sorry, little one. I wish there was a way to avoid this procedure.”

A deep sigh to steady. The rabbit’s head was held in a tight grip again with one hand, the other adjusted the syringe close to the eyeball. Was this necessary? The liquid wasn’t tested yet on a living being. Countless hours of virtual simulation went into this project and of course, there was no official approve yet. But things had to be done in the name of science. Air was removed from the shot, the plunger pressed down. The painful screech was inhumane and made the scientist clench the jaw.

Gloves got discarded into the biohazard bin along with the protection mask and used syringe.

“You’ve done well. Look, what I’ve got for you.”

Uncovered hands reached into the pockets of the lab coat to pull something out. Tiny pieces of carrots. The rabbit’s nose wiggled; mistrust clear as it began to squint the treated eye it ducked; ears were still pressed flat against the body. This well-known smell as the bits were placed onto the table and right in front of the critter seemed to work wonders. There was no more need to hold or secure the animal as it stretched its body to reach for the treats.

“Enjoy while you still can, little one…”

The voice became much softer and eventually, the tall and lanky figure that has towered over the lab animal settled down onto an office chair and placed a pair of glasses onto the table. Eventually the scientist even dared to caress white fur with long fingers and enjoyed the silken feel to it.

“I wish your existence had more purpose than landing on a dissection table. It’s such a short-lived period, only connected to fear and pain, although I am pretty sure you don’t understand a single word I say.”

An exhale that sounded too pained and troubled escaped the scientist’s lips. The rabbit looked up from its meal, blinking at the person in front of it. Long ears that were pressed flat against the tiny body before started to lift slowly, taking in sounds and impressions. But there was nothing except for the clock on the wall ticking awfully loud in sterile silence and the hum of the air conditioner.

A little smile was formed on thin lips.

“Don’t convince me you actually DO understand, little one. That makes it even harder to work with you.”

The critter stretched out more, content with that answer as it began to lay down and tilt its head. The unaffected pinkish eye showed no more panic, more curiosity. They examined everything in sight. The blue of the scientist’s eyes. And a rather dull looking short hair. Rabbits were known to discern blueish and greenish spectrums of colour but no red due to the lack of red rods in their sensory cells. Truth was, the dulled down mass of hair was a fiery auburn. Again, the critter moved its head to check for more carrot bits, simply not seeing the piece right in front of it.

The scientist understood and picked up the treat, holding it sideways from the test animal’s healthy eye to get its attention.

“I know. Your blind spot. There you go.”

Wiggling its nose, the New Zealand turned its head and took the last bit warily to munch it.

For a moment, the human enjoyed the sound that was so much more welcome than the ticking clock or the humming air conditioner. Just the sound of a crunching vegetable. Best things in life were so simple. The comfortable silence. Not the eerie kind that was only disturbed by pained and panicked squeaks, clanking metal or surgical tools, typing keyboards and beeping monitors.

“You know what? When you are lucky enough to stay alive, you are coming with me. I just have to think of a name for you.”

Waiting patiently until the rabbit was done with its meal, hands gripped the critter again. But this time, it was no methodical grip to the fur on the nape. No, this time it had something gentle like carrying a fragile item. As careful as possible it was released back into the cage, the creaking door closed behind and the water bottle filled up. One last look reminded the scientist to get better food than only pellets. They were convenient but did only little for good health.

Suddenly, a beeping noise from the speakers inside the laboratory disturbed the silence.

“Dr. Moira O’Deorain, your appointment for 1800 is starting in 15 minutes.”

Great. Almost forgotten about it, the scientist picked up her glasses and put them on. There was one last look into a mirror as she washed and disinfected her hands, messy strands of hair pulled back in place to look somewhat presentable. Hanging the lab coat onto the rack, the lights were turned off again and the door opened with a silent hiss after confirming the key card pressed against the slot. Dr. O’Deorain had to hurry since the meeting was in a separate part of the building. But before she left, there was something more she needed to do.

Looking for a sticky-note and pen, her left hand scrawled letters on it and ripped the paper off to stick it onto the rabbit cage, next to the animal’s life number.

There was a name written on it.

Ziggy Stardust.


End file.
